moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Series 1 Figures
The Series 1 Figures are the first series of Moshi Monsters collectable figures, manufactured by Vivid Imaginations. They were released on 4th March, 2011. __TOC__ Figures Normals Big Bad Bill Fig.jpg|Big Bad Bill #89 Ecto Fig.jpg|Ecto #60 Kissy Fig.jpg|Kissy #027 Squidge.jpeg|Squidge #08 Priscilla Fig.jpg|Priscilla #48 Gigi Fig.png|Gigi #79 Mr Snoodle.jpg|Mr. Snoodle #56 Angel Fig.png|Angel #24 DJ Quack.jpg|DJ Quack #13 Prof. Purplex Figure.png|Prof Purplex #74 Tiki Fig.png|Tiki #65 Peppy.jpg|Peppy #71 Cali.jpg|Cali #72 Fumble Fig.jpg|Fumble #53 Stanley Fig.jpg|Stanley #18 Blurp.jpeg|Blurp #43 Waldo Fig.jpg|Waldo #77 Gingersap.jpg|Gingersnap #03 Lady Meowford.jpg|Lady Meowford #30 Purdy Fig.png|Purdy #20 Doris Fig.png|Doris #40 Pooky.jpeg|Pooky #50 Gurgle.jpg|Gurgle #83 Snookums.jpg|Snookums #10 Coolio Fig.jpg|Coolio #52 Cutie Pie.jpg|Cutie Pie #91 Oddie Fig.jpg|Oddie #88 Hansel.jpg|Hansel #59 Shi Shi Fig.png|ShiShi #87 Jeepers.jpeg|Jeepers #73 Burnie Fig.png|Burnie #78 Humphrey.jpg|Humphrey #23 Sooki.jpg|Sooki-Yaki #47 Chop Chop.jpg|Chop Chop #02 Fuzuki.jpg|General Fuzuki #82 Shelby.jpg|Shelby #39 Honey.jpeg|Honey #57 Dipsy.jpg|Dipsy #34 Flumpy Fig.jpg|Flumpy #54 IGGY Fig.png|I.G.G.Y. #100 Liberty Fig.png|Liberty #61 Cleo Fig.jpg|Cleo #80 Rocky.jpg|Rocky #28 Mini Ben.jpg|Mini Ben #97 Fifi.jpg|Fifi #07 McNulty.jpg|McNulty #38 White Fang Fig.jpg|White Fang #55 Scamp Fig.png|Scamp #84 Specials Humphrey figure glitter.png Shi Shi.jpg DJ Quack figure glitter.png Peppy S.jpg Tiki figure glitter.png Snookums S.jpg Doris S.jpg Stanley S.jpg Blurp figure glitter.png Fumble S.jpg Cali S.jpg Dipsy S.jpg Flumpy figure glitter.png Honey S.jpg IGGY figure glitter.png Of4.png Hansel S.jpg Chop Chop S.jpg Sooki Yaki.jpg Gingersnap S.jpg Lady Meowford S.jpg Purdy S.jpg Waldo S.jpg Fifi S.jpg Moshi monsters moshling mcnulty special Purple.jpg White fang figure glitter.png Scamp S.jpg T_MM_MF_LF01_angel_SP.jpg Priscilla figure glitter.png Mr snoodle figure glitter.png Squidge figure glitter.png Kissy figure glitter.jpg Ecto figure glitter.png Big bad bill figure glitter.png Mini Ben Purple Glitter Figure.png Rocky figure glitter.png Liberty figure glitter.png Cleo S.jpg Golds GoldBurnie.png GoldJeepers2.png GoldShiShi.png GoldQuack.png GoldPeppy.png GoldSnookums.png GoldPooky.png GoldGurgle.png Gold Stanley.jpg GoldBlurp.png GoldFumble.png Gold Dipsy.png GoldFlumpy.png Honey G.jpg I.G.G.Y. figure gold.jpeg GoldCoolio.png Gold Oddie.jpg Hanzel Gold.png GoldCutiePie.png Gold ChopChop.png Sooki Yaki G.jpg Gold Shelby.png GoldFuzuki.png GoldGingersnap.png GoldMeowford.png Waldo G.jpg GoldenFiFi.png Gold mcnulty.jpg Gold White Fang.png GoldScamp.png GoldPriscilla.png GoldSnoodle.png GoldGigi.png GoldSquidge.png GoldEcto.png Rocky G.jpg Mini Ben G.jpg Collector Cards Collector card s1 big bad bill.png Collector card s1 ecto.png Collector card s1 kissy.png Collector card s1 squidge.png Collector card s1 priscilla.png Collector card s1 gigi.png Collector card s1 mr. snoodle.png Collector card s1 angel.png Collector card s1 dj quack.png Collector card s1 prof. purplex.png Collector card s1 tiki.png Collector card s1 peppy.png Collector card s1 cali.png Collector card s1 fumble.png Collector card s1 stanley.png Collector card s1 blurp.png Collector card s1 waldo.png Collector card s1 gingersnap.png Collector card s1 lady meowford.png Collector card s1 purdy.png Collector card s1 doris.png Collector card s1 pooky.png Collector card s1 gurgle.png Collector card s1 snookums.png Collector card s1 coolio.png Collector card s1 cutie pie.png Collector card s1 oddie.png Collector card s1 hansel.png Collector card s1 shishi.png Collector card s1 jeepers.png Collector card s1 burnie.png Collector card s1 humphrey.png Collector card s1 sooki-yaki.png Collector card s1 chop chop.png Collector card s1 general fuzuki.png Collector card s1 shelby.png Collector card s1 honey.png Collector card s1 dipsy.png Collector card s1 flumpy.png Collector card s1 IGGY.png Collector card s1 liberty.png Collector card s1 cleo.png Collector card s1 rocky.png Collector card s1 mini ben.png Collector card s1 fifi.png Collector card s1 mcnulty.png Collector card s1 scamp.png Collector card s1 white fang.png Collector card s3 back.png Packaging Series 1 Figures Blind Bag.PNG Series15packHQ.png Trivia *Series 1 is the only series to date to feature 48 Figures; being the series that includes the most figures. *The special figures were purple and sparkly, since then further finishes have been released. *Gold versions of this series can also be found within Originals. *There were on show at the London Toy Fair in January 2012 along with Series 2, 3, and 4. Gallery Group Shots Moshi_Monsters_All_S1_Figures.png Category:Figures